


Logic

by The_Hawk_Eye



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M, Vulcan logic, a bit of humor
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-21 05:50:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4817456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Hawk_Eye/pseuds/The_Hawk_Eye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quizás esa no era la frase más apropiada o lógica ante una situación así. McCoy sabía que debería haberse escandalizado, aunque sólo hubiese sido un poco. Pero la sorpresa de presenciar aquella visión tan inverosímil e inaudita le tenía absorbido.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Logic

**Author's Note:**

> El fic se me ocurrió tras ver el capítulo “La época de Amok”, es tan divertido ver a Spock como niega lo obvio, menos mal que McCoy está en lo que tiene que estar. Y ya, sin más dilación les dejo con el fic.

\- Oh… ésto no me lo esperaba.

Quizás esa no era la frase más apropiada o lógica ante una situación así. McCoy sabía que debería haberse escandalizado, aunque sólo hubiese sido un poco. Pero la sorpresa de presenciar aquella visión tan inverosímil e inaudita le tenía absorbido.

\- Buenos días McCoy –le saludó Kirk desde su cama con una sonrisa.

El médico asintió con la cabeza a modo de respuesta. Se fijó mejor en la escena en busca de cualquier indicio que le dijese que lo que creía ver era mentira, pero no vio nada. Las pruebas eran concluyentes; la cama deshecha, la ropa en el suelo, su capitán adormilado…

\- En realidad debería decir buenas tardes capitán –le corrigió Spock que se estaba levantando con tranquilidad de su lugar.

Y el primer oficial también allí, ambos desnudos bajo las sábanas. McCoy estaba seguro de eso, aunque no pusiese mucho interés en fijarse bien.

\- Buenas tardes Spock –dijo mirando al vulcaniano con una sonrisa radiante-. Ya me extrañó no encontrarle en su habitación.

Spock no dijo nada, sino que se puso a recoger su ropa del suelo como si el hecho de que el médico estuviese allí de pie con una sonrisa pletórica fuese de lo más normal cuando acababa de descubrir que se acostaba con su capitán

Kirk se fijó en la expresión de su médico y supo perfectamente lo que estaba pensado, lo que quería hacer a continuación. Se dejó caer sobre el respaldo de la cama, ya les había pillado, así que tarde o temprano McCoy querría hacer preguntas, y mejor que las hiciese ya. Además prometía ser divertido.

\- Adelante doctor, lo está deseando –le dijo Kirk que no podía evitar ver el brillo divertido en los ojos de McCoy.

\- ¿Cómo es que ha ocurrido ésto?

Kirk y Spock se miraron durante un segundo sin decir nada.

\- Se lo está preguntando a usted Spock –habló Kirk.

Spock asintió.

\- Bueno… anoche el capitán me dijo que se encontraba con ánimos y me pidió que viniera a su habitación a acostarme con él, como ya lo habíamos hecho alguna vez antes…

\- Espere, espere –le interrumpió.

Spock esperó sin dejar de vestirse en ningún momento.

\- Quiero que me cuente cómo es que llegaron a una situación en la que acostarse con el capitán Kirk es factible.

Spock le dirigió una mirada seria, como si aquella petición no le supusiese el tener que admitir sentimientos, cuando McCoy estaba seguro de que sí.

\- Me pareció lo más lógico –empezó a decir ante la atónita mirada del médico que no entendía cómo iba a conseguir Spock que la lógica le ayudase en aquella ocasión-. El capitán y yo nos conocemos desde hace años, y tenemos una relación muy cercana…

\- Y tanto… -no pudo evitar comentar el médico.

Spock obvió el comentario.

\- Me conoce bien, más de lo que me podría haber gustado en su momento, es decir –continuó antes de que McCoy pudiese hacer otra aportación de las suyas-, secretos de los vulcanianos, o incluso míos como ser independiente de mi raza.

\- ¿Y por eso lo ve lógico? -preguntó sin poder creer todavía que Spock creyese que esa excusa era medianamente convincente.

\- Más o menos, éramos demasiado cercanos como para que la relación que teníamos entonces abarcase todo lo que había. Por eso decidí que debíamos avanzar más allá de una mera amistad y profundizar en ella.

\- Me ha quedado claro esta última parte.

\- No creo que se lo esté tomando en serio doctor.

McCoy no dijo nada para replicarle, estaba demasiado ocupado en no reírse por su explicación “lógica” de por qué mantenía una relación sentimental. De repente se dio cuenta de algo. Posó sus ojos azules en los de Kirk que parecía entretenido con todo aquello, casi como si no fuese con él.

\- Eso quiere decir que fue él quien se acercó a usted capitán, y le pidió estrechar lazos, ¿no?

\- Inesperado, ¿no cree? –afirmó-. Fue toda una sorpresa cuando me lo comentó.

McCoy asintió aún sorprendido.

\- Y dígame algo más Spock. ¿El sexo?

Ya con toda la ropa puesta, Spock se situó frente al médico y le miró de forma impenetrable, como si estuviese explicando simplemente el por qué los peces vivían en el agua. Como si lo que estuviese explicando no fuese el hecho de que se estaba acostando con Kirk. Como si el haberles pillado juntos en la cama fuese lo más normal.

\- Bueno, era lógico también. Al haber profundizado nuestra relación, el trato físico debía cambiar. Es normal que nos acostemos, cualquier pareja debería hacerlo si quiere decir que tiene una relación sana.

\- Creía que los vulcanianos sólo tenían relaciones durante el Pon farr.

Spock parpadeó un par de veces mientras buscaba una respuesta satisfactoria para el médico, que le miraba cada vez con más interés.

\- Kirk no es vulcaniano, por lo que entiendo perfectamente que necesite más contacto físico.

\- ¿Y usted como vulcaniano, cómo puede permitirlo? –preguntó.

McCoy sabía lo receloso que era Spcok en lo que al contacto físico se refería.

\- Bueno, por una vez mi mitad humana ha sido útil y gracias a ella he conseguido ser permisivo en este aspecto –empezó a decir-. Por supuesto ha sido una adaptación gradual, pues cuanto más profunda era nuestra relación, he considerado que debíamos repetir este acto.

Spock asintió al terminar su explicación, como si estuviese satisfecho.

\- ¿Algo más?

\- No que se me ocurre nada más en este momento –contestó el médico

\- Pues si me disculpan caballeros, me voy al puente a ver cómo anda todo hasta que llegue capitán.

Kirk asintió.

\- Muy bien Spock, estaré allí cuanto antes.

McCoy le vio salir de la habitación con tranquilidad. Al cerrarse las puertas dirigió su mirada azul hacia Kirk que mostraba una sonrisa confiada.

\- Sin duda alguna su explicación lógica le habrá satisfecho, ¿no doctor? –dijo con un tono levemente irónico.

\- ¿De verdad se lo cree? –replicó señalando hacia la puerta-. Porque todo lo que ha dicho ha sido una gran chorrada inaudita para cualquiera con dos dedos de frente.

\- Ya le conoce Bones, la apariencia es lo primero.

Kirk se levantó de la cama y, tal como hiciera Spock en su momento, empezó a vestirse, aunque con más prisa.

\- No sea duro con él.

McCoy levantó las manos en señal de inocencia.

\- No diré nada más que lo conveniente, y siempre que estemos solos.

\- Me parece bien.

\- Y una cosa más Jim.

\- Adelante.

\- ¿Cómo es estar con Spock?

Kirk se detuvo un segundo a pensar la respuesta, encontrándola prácticamente al instante.

\- Muy ilógico.

Al escucharle, McCoy no pudo evitar reírse levemente acompañado por Kirk. Sin duda alguna no existía ninguna palabra mejor para describir esa relación.


End file.
